


Day 8: Office sex

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Ardyn x Fem! Reader. It's the annual celebration of Astrals' Day, and your company throws the traditional party. Chancellor Izunia is invited as well, and with way the two of you have been shooting bedroom eyes to each other in between tedious work meetings for months now...well, you certainly don't mind. And neither does he. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 8.





	Day 8: Office sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first time I'm writing xReader that goes beyond kissing and some groping. It does go all the way and I hope it's...acceptable at least. But probably not my best work, a fair warning.

He came to you like the fifth horseman. The forgotten brother, an apocalyptic incarnation of lust and salacity, corrupting lives with desire and want.

 

At least yours.

 

“I thought you said you weren’t this kind of a girl,” he purrs into your ear. Any witty response sitting on the back of your tongue slips away as his muscular arms snake their way around you, teasing fingers coming to pinch your begging nipples. Instinctively you press against the warm chest, your head falling back with a drawn-out hum at the attention. This might get you into trouble later. After all, what happens at the division Astrals’ Day parties tends to be the topic of the next weeks’ coffee table talks. But after a few glasses of wine, the Chancellor’s less than discreetly roaming eyes on your body had forced you to reconsider your usual play of hard to get. After all, how often would a chance like this arise?

 

You’ve had your eyes on him for a while now. Izunia visits the offices frequently, although he’s stationed at the palace. It was around September when you realized you've come to look forward to those meetings. Izunia’s disinterested gaze wandering from Mr. Barnadot’s drier-than-sand slides - to meet yours, and a part of you  _ leaps _ when a dark spark lights up in the amber eyes and his lips would curl up with a promising smirk.

 

You aren’t one to have sex on a first date. But this isn’t really a first date, now is it? You have met numerous times in the past. This is what the both of you have been waiting to happen for  _ months _ .

 

“I guess you’re showing me a new side of myself,” you chuckle as you shamelessly rub your bare rear against his groin. He is still wearing pants, but you can feel his hardness through the fabric. He makes a strangled sound before he grabs your breasts and leans down to suckle your neck.

 

He is divine. As if he knew every place you enjoy being touched at, his hands explore your body with dizzying precision. His sensual lips linger on a special spot in the junction on your neck and shoulder that leaves you weak. He dips between your thighs, and his pleased smile is audible in the decadent chuckle in your ear. “This wet for me already, love? You must be a dirtier girl than I thought.”

 

He's right. An interrupted moan slips from you as he finds your bud. Wild shivers run up your spine at the delicious surrender to your lewd side, and by gods, anyone's touch has never felt as stellar as this man's! The surge of building tension courses through you already, and he has but barely touched you. The Ardyn in your head is doing so much more, though, and for a terrifying, exhilarating moment you fear that the real man has been gifted with the talent to read minds, for he murmurs:

 

“Are you imagining me taking you, my love? My cock, pressing inside you, me making you moan my name...I can be yours, darling. If only should you want it.”

 

“Ah-!” Your cheeks heat up unfathomably. You hadn't expected him to be a talker, and your composure falters at this epiphany. Ardyn isn’t fazed, though. In fact, he lets out a husky grunt as he pulls you tighter on his groin and humps slowly. A torturous rhythm, you guess to punish himself for any unknown sin this gorgeous man is committing in his mind.

 

“Astrals, yes!” you manage.

 

He makes a sound almost feral, and you gasp out as he bites down harder. That would surely leave a mark, although he's immediately soothing it with light kisses. He murmurs something you can't quite make out, but it sounds like a curse before he suddenly pulls away. You're already spinning around, a protest dancing on your tongue when you meet a sturdy chest almost head-on. He's looking at you - and has that amber gaze always held a golden tint? In the pale light, Ardyn's eyes seem to gleam as he brushes some stray hairs behind your ear. You're leaning into the touch before you even realize it, and suddenly you understand looking at a side of the Chancellor of Niflheim no-one else gets to enjoy. To be the object of his adoration, his desire, his...affection, has you gulping although your mouth runs dry at the same time.

 

He grabs your rear, but you have little time to dwell on it as he leans down to crash your lips together. His kiss is savory but soft as he ravages your mouth slowly. A pressure teases your lower lip, and you open your mouth eagerly. One hand comes to fist your hair lightly as his tongue tastes you. All the while, he's gently coaxing you to move and you do, carefully, aware of the table behind your back. The notion flicks a switch in you as his intention becomes apparent when your rear meets the hardwood, and he lifts you on it with ease. Your insides are aching to feel him already, impatient tingles running down your legs as you scoot to a better position.

 

His smirk turns decadent, something savage appearing into it as he presses you down on the table. His hands follow your curves as he straightens up, twirling his fingers teasingly over your bud before he brushes over your labia teasingly. You sigh softly, letting your head loll back a little. Delightful as this is, though, you're wishing he would just quit his teasing already - and the distant fear of the man reading minds revisits you briefly as he again chuckles with dark delight before finally going for his belt.

 

Even in the pale light, the precum glistens on his rock hard cock. You're licking your lips at the sight as vivid imaginings of what having Ardyn push inside you feels like rush through you. Apparently, he's decided to show you mercy. Smirking, Ardyn holds your hungry gaze as he makes a show of rolling on the condom.

 

Stroking your thighs sensually, he gently pries your legs apart. Not that you need much coaxing; if he isn't going to fuck you  _ right this instant _ , you swear to god  _ you _ are going to jump  _ him _ ! Let the Chancellor wrap his mind around that!

 

“My, such a lewd look for such a pretty face.” By gods, he's doing this on purpose! You let out a needy sound as Ardyn rubs his cock on your inner thighs and around your most sacred torturously, the touch coming so close and yet dancing around your need like a will o'wisp, tempting but treacherous.

 

Just as you're about to give in - your mouth already open to voice your demand; to cry out; to beg for him - he aligns himself and pushes into you. You're so wet already it slides in with little resistance, and a sound of very different kind than you anticipated falls from your lips like a song. It's so good! He isn't even all the way in, but he feels so good already! Filling you up and making you whole; you're melting into the feeling of him inside you. What is he doing to you, you don't know and you don't care as you clasp your hands over his and instinctively pull yourself closer, to meet him as he sheathes himself.

 

“Oh! Oh, gods-!”

 

There is a brush on your cheek. “Please. No more gods,” he chuckles, but there is an undertone to it you can't quite place. You’re not allowed to dwell on it, though; gently, he untangles his hands and slides them along your legs, leaving behind a trail of tingles. 

 

You align yourself instinctively as he raises your legs over his shoulders.

 

“Simply Ardyn will do.”

 

He pulls out enough to thrust back in, and your back arches off the table with a cry of bliss as he rams himself against your spot. Your eyes squeeze shut in pleasure as you lay back against the hardwood. He grabs your hips tightly as he builds his pace, hitting your prostate on each thrust. Darker shades of purple dance behind your eyes, pressure rushes to your core as he fills you up, drags you deeper into pure ecstasy as your mind is clouding over. 

 

Nothing has ever felt this amazing! Chancellor Izunia's hands on your ass, his cock burying itself deeper inside you on each thrust - what kind of an expression is he making as he fucks you? You peek out between unabashed moans, and a louder one escapes immediately.

 

He has his eyes screwed shut tightly, a lustful frown twisting his features. And as the maroon hairs stick to his sweat-sheened face, he looks even more beautiful than you've ever seen him, and a part of you is ready to come on that visual alone. But you're not done! You want all of him; you want him coming for you; you want every inch of this mind-blowing bliss he is giving you! Your hips buck to meet him, a gesture not missed by the Chancellor as he groans in surprise at the sudden shift in angle. Then, he grabs you tighter as he begins to pound into you furiously.

 

You almost wail as the sensations wash over you in endless waves. You're so wet you couldn't believe you could get this way; the squelches drown out the frantic pants. Yours? His? You don't know and you don't  _ care _ as the pleasure rises in you as he brings you closer and closer to your peak. Grunting himself, Ardyn shifts slightly. Somehow, he can still go a little faster, and you're gone as pleasure erupts in your like a volcano.

 

He doesn't stop at your hoarse cry of euphoria. He's mere moments behind you, the sight, the pulsing of your climax sending him over the brink as well. He makes a strangled moan that echos in your ears as he fucks you through your haze before stilling. He hangs his head, but his shoulders are rising and falling along with heavy breathing.

 

You don't think you're breathing at all. In fact, nothing else makes sense to you except the supreme feeling of relaxation and the distant coolness of the wood beneath your back. He leans down, pulls you into an embrace. He’s warm and inviting, and you sigh as you snuggle into the hold a little more.

 

“Well now…” Ardyn chuckles suddenly. “I say I rather,” his voice wheezes a little, but you can still make out the smug amusement you have come to love so much, “like this side of you.”

 

“We must do this again, my dear.”


End file.
